In a wireless communication system, in particular in cellular communications, measurement is very important for switching and reselection of a cell. Main contents of measure are qualities of a serving cell and an adjacent cell. The accuracy of measurement may be influenced due to frequency selective fading, Doppler frequency shift and the like of a channel. Furthermore, in a switching process, a User Equipment (UE) may receive signals from a plurality of cells at the same time, thereby causing very serious interference. For an LTE system, a measurement method in the related art has relatively high operation complexity. Therefore for the UE, reducing the operation complexity of the measurement is a problem to be solved.